


Sleeping Soundly

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Bisexual Balthier (FFXII), F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Pansexual Fran (FFXII), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: "It's just one bed Fran, what's the real problem?" Balthier asks with a sigh. Some days he understands his partner perfectly like when she doesn't want him to bed another man or women. Other days he has trouble figuring out what exactly got her ears all twisted.Fran is pacing which is concerning; she only ever paces when stressed, "doesn't sharing a bed mean something to humes?" She finally says.
Relationships: Balthier/Fran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Sleeping Soundly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nexy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexy/gifts).



> For Nexy, one of my closest friends and sister, I love the shit out of you and I know this can't fix all the things that our lives are going through but I hope it brightens a moment of your beautiful and amazing self.
> 
> ~<3

"It's just one bed Fran, what's the real problem?" Balthier asks with a sigh. Some days he understands his partner perfectly like when she doesn't want him to bed another man or women. Other days he has trouble figuring out what exactly got her ears all twisted.

Fran is pacing which is concerning; she only ever paces when stressed, "doesn't sharing a bed mean something to humes?" She finally says.

Sometimes it's hard to remember that Fran isn't just a Hume with a bit of extra height and rabbit ears. Like in this moment and many others it reminds Balthier promptly that he misstepped all over.

"It can be...but doesn't have to be. I've shared plenty of beds with my brother and we're not exactly fucking Fran." Balthier says dryly and then sighs at her arched brow. "Trust me Fran your virtue is safe in our bed." He doesn't know why and is too tired to parse why that statement makes her ears twitch rapidly. Something clearly flustered her but he has no idea what.

"Fine but do not expect a how did you call it? A pleasant ending." Fran grumbles, ears and now her nose twitching.

"Happy ending and no I would never force anyone love." Balthier promises, he would after all do much for Fran, they may never be lovers as much as Balthier wishes it to be so in a deep place that he never thinks on too hard, but he respects her too much to not listen to her desires and needs.

"Good." Fran says, and when she's done changing into a rather comfy looking shirt--suspiciously familiar Balthier's sleepy mind thinks--she's settling onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around Balthier's waist.

Only when they're half past the point of falling asleep does he hear from beside him, low enough that he's sure she's not really talking to him; "If you weren't such a pants hopper," He barely refrains from correcting her, "I would gladly have a happy ending with you."

 _Well I'll be damned, if that's all you wanted love, you should have said so_. Is the last thought Balthier has until morning. But it is a certain conviction that he knows he will fix. No matter what Fran demands of him or seeks, he would bloody become a virgin again if that's what she wanted.

 _Anything for Fran_.


End file.
